These cards decide my fate
by Dark-Angel09
Summary: Satoshi's been having strange dreams that involve a deck of cards. Mr.Hiwatari is doing something twisted yet again. And Krad? Well he's being homicidal and possessive like always. KradSatoshi.
1. Dream

**DA9-** Yeah my first story is finally up! I have a bad feeling about this but hey, just roll with it and stuff right? Yeah I'm babbling.

* * *

Disclaimer—Anyway I do not own D.N.Angel or any of these characters and such and such. If I did...well It'd be different? 

Warning-So yeah Shonen-Ai (boy love) will appear in this eventually if it has not already surfaced. Don't like don't read.

Reviews welcome, constructive criticism will be helpful and pointless flames are laughed at. So now it begins!

* * *

------------------Chapter 1 "Dream"

"Today is the day.." Mr. Hiwatari chuckled as he looked out his large office window. "The day I finally get control over that demon, and his precious tamer."

- x—x—x—x—x—x

Beep. Beep. Beep.

It was seven A.M on a clear Thursday morning at the Hiwatari household. In a very plain room lied Satoshi Hiwatari, Chief Commander of the police force and expert in all matters concerning Dark and ancient art. Mainly Hikari art though.

Satoshi stirred in his sleep and awoke in a daze. He had a very strange dream. Shutting his alarm up he thought back on it.

In that dream he was walking into a dark abyss. He had no idea where he was going. No sense of direction at all, but somehow, it felt like invisible threads were leading him. And so they did. They led him straight to a silvery door.

Curiously Satoshi began to open it.

As he opened the door he heard a small sound. Like cards being shuffled. But the moment he recognized it the sound stopped.

He walked inside the room beyond the silvery door and then faced a strange room. It was draped in silver and purple curtains of velvet. A few candles hanging from the dark ceiling illuminated the room in a dim glow. In the center there was a small round table draped with a long red cloth. The table held a deck of cards and an already drawn card turned face down.

Satoshi walked up to the table and stared down at the singled out card. His hand reached out and fell gently upon it. Anticipation grew in him. He flipped it over and brought it closer to him so he could see it clearly.

The card had a big picture of what looked like the sun but inside it you could see it was really the moon. Satoshi also noticed that the card itself was labeled at the bottom "THE MOON." There beneath the moon were two silver towers and a path. Along the path were two wolves howling up to the moon. Near the wolves there was a crawfish climbing out from the water heading onto the path.

"What does this mean?" Satoshi asked out loud, slightly hoping for a reply. No one answered him though.

That was when he woke up. He now sat on his bed in his room cold and confused and most of all annoyed at the clock for having woken him up.

He then held his hand in front of his face examining it. He could still feel it, the card. That mysterious card..

'It felt so real, even though I knew it was only a dream...' Satoshi thought as he lowered his hand.

_'Dreams always feel real, do they not Satoshi-sama?'_ A cold voice echoed in his mind.

'Shut it Krad! I'm not in the mood.' Satoshi shot back into his mind. Cursing inwardly at his ancestors, for making Krad, as he did every morning.

"I guess I have no choice but to look into the dream later.." He mumbled to himself trying to make a mental note of it.

Getting out of bed he looked around his plain room. There were white walls, beige carpet, a wooden bedside table to match his wooden bed frame, a closet that meshed into the wall and a wooden dresser. A small ceiling fan with a light attached spun tediously, never stopping, always keeping the room at a cold temperature.

Satoshi quickly walked over to his closet and changed out of his pajama pants and into his uniform. He combed his hair a little and walked down stairs grabbing his backpack.

'_Satoshi-sama? Small question, why do you never eat breakfast? I worry sometimes, you know._' His curse's voice dripped with false concern. Or was it genuine concern? Satoshi never really could tell since it was Krad after all.

'Why would you care Krad? All I am to you is a vessel, as long as I'm moving that should be good enough for you.' Satoshi stated in his mind. The only emotion that could be heard in his voice was annoyance.

Satoshi then headed out the door and began his small journey to school. He could still hear Krad though, his voice as possessive as ever.

'_Ah, but my dear Satoshi-sama have you forgotten yet again? To me you are everything. To me you are **my** everything.'_

Those very words echoed in Satoshi's mind all the way to school.

---------------------------End of Chapter 1 "Dream"

Ha! I did it! The first chapter is up and I feel accomplished! Advice is welcomed! If I messed up please point it out! Oh and Reviews are real nice -Dark-Angel09


	2. Answers

Ha Second Chapter is up. I was kind of freaking out as I reread this thinking "Oh no…Does Satoshi seem a bit out of character?" And I don't think he is all too much. Maybe not at all. Maybe it's just me.

Chapter 2 "Answers"

Disclaimer- I don't own D.N.Angel and I'm working on getting to the shounen-ai

------------

"Hiwatari-kun…"

'Why the Moon? What kind of card was that anyways? It seemed old yet updated..' Satoshi's mind was running fast, producing one question after another.

He was now at school, sitting in the back of his classroom at his desk very deep in thought. So deep that for once he didn't even notice Daisuke Niwa walk up to him.

"Hiwatari-kun..?" The redhead asked again, waiting for a response.

Satoshi was startled but he merely looked up at the redhead looking down at him.

"Yes, Niwa?"

"Umm.. Are you ok? You seem to be a little out of it. Is something troubling you?" Daisuke smiled a little looking slightly concerned.

'_More like someone. If I had a creepy blond living in the back of my mind I'd be troubled too._' A voice now echoed in the back of Daisuke's head.

'Dark, that doesn't change the fact that I'm worried about him.' Daisuke replied back into his mind.

'_Oh, yes terribly sorry. I forgot how much you love the damned Hikari boy_' Dark's voice was filled with mockery and sarcasm.

'I am not in love with Hiwatari! I'm his friend!' Daisuke replied embarrassed from the previous remark. 'Now shut up Dark I'm trying to talk to him!'

'_Pfft. Fine, fine._' Dark waved a little signaling him to go on talking with whomever he pleased.

Daisuke turned all his attention to Satoshi again.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Satoshi coolly replied.

"Oh, well maybe you should go home early today and get some rest." Daisuke replied slight hesitance in his voice.

'Always unsure of yourself aren't you Niwa?' Satoshi thought inwardly sighing. He contemplated the thought of going back home to sleep.

"No, it would do me no good anyway. Thanks for asking though." Satoshi then went back to thinking.

_'All right time to leave the Hikari alone. Lets go Daisuke._'

'Yeah..' Daisuke then returned to his seat only to be tackled by Takeshi Saehara.

'Niwa will always be Niwa..'

_'And you will always be a Hikari_.' Krad cooed into the back of Satoshi's mind.

'And you, Krad, will always be annoying.' Satoshi shot back.

The teacher then walked into the room signaling the start of a long day.

-x—x—x—x—x-

"Are you ready?" Dark malicious eyes hidden behind cold frames glinted in the slowly setting sun.

"Of course. I will bring them both down to their knees." A man wearing a black robe smiled under his hood.

"Yes and then you shall bring the boy back here. That is when the fun will begin." Mr.Hiwatari then turned to face his large office window yet again as he watched the sun set in the distance.

"It's only a matter of time now, by ten o'clock tonight, I will be in control yet again." He laughed.

The hooded figure merely smirked.

-x—x—x—x—x-

Ding. Dong. Ding.

The school bells chimed signaling it was time for everyone to go home for the day. The sun was silently setting already.

Satoshi got up silently gathering his things. He then turned his attention to the running figure now leaving the classroom in a hurry, brushing past everyone.

'Niwa's in a hurry I guess.' Satoshi thought as he walked past a group of giggling girls and out the door.

'_Why do you care? Did you want to see if he knew anything about the card?'_ Krad smiled a little knowing he hit the mark.

Satoshi scowled mentally, never admitting that Krad was right.

'No, I doubt he would know anymore than me about this card. Even you don't know much about it do you Krad?' He finished that thought with a bit of a smirk.

He heard Krad huff slightly, almost giving in to the ending remark. Almost but of course, Krad responded.

'Well how would you know my everything? I have been on this earth longer than you after all. I do believe I deserve some credit. In fact I do know a little of the card. The title they hold at least.'

'What is it?' Satoshi asked regretting it almost as soon as he asked, knowing it would turn into a deal.

'_Oh well do you wish to know Satoshi-sama? Lets make a deal then. I'll tell you if you let me—'_ Krad was then cut off.

'NO! Shut up! Never mind. I'll find out myself.' Satoshi then put up all his mental walls blocking Krad the best he could.

Satoshi walked out of the school gates now. He passed another group of girls, giggling as usual. But this time he heard something interesting.

"Oh my gosh guess what?" The girl in the center excitedly said. "The card's prediction came true! I totally met this guy last night who was really nice and super cute, he was a little scary at first but he looked so honest. He also looked taken but thank goodness he wasn't!"

"Really? So what card did you draw again?" One girl asked.

"The King of Wands silly!" She smiled saying this.

Satoshi stopped. 'I could solve the majority of my questions right now..But dare I?' He warily glanced over at the group and sighed slightly as he walked over.

The girls noticed and all went quiet and smiled pleasantly, a bit awe-struck.

"Excuse me, but what cards were you speaking of?" Satoshi didn't realize it but the majority of the group swooned slightly as he spoke.

"Oh!" The main girl finally realized what he was talking about. "Tarot cards! Interested? My name's Mia by the way." She finished blushing a little.

Satoshi was taken aback a little. 'Tarot cards? Why tarot cards?'

Satoshi knew of them. Those silly cards that people clung to. As if cards can control ones life and fate. Oh well. Now was not the time.

"Well Mia-san, do you know anything about The Moon card?" He asked.

"Oh yeah!" She said with a bit of worry now on her face. "It's not the best of cards. It foretells a world of deception, darkness, and danger. Along with hidden enemies, if I drew that card I'd be careful where I was going and who I was with." The girls then all left on that note smiling and going back to their conversation.

Satoshi in turn also began his path back to his house. 'Deception? Danger? How ridiculous.' He then silently scolded himself for having thought that such a dream with such a card could mean a thing.

- - - - - -

**A/N: **Well there it is! Upset? Did I let anyone down? I'm sorry if I did. I'm doing my best writing at 4 am. I need to go to sleep. Anyways thank you for all the reviews! They were so nice. They made me want to try really hard on this chapter so I really hope I did well! So is it too much to ask for reviews again? If I get more than 10 reviews I'll begin on the next chapter, and the plot should thicken! After all you wanto know who's smirking under that hood don't you?


	3. X the unkown factor

**_Hey!_ **I use "Rider Waite Tarot Deck" as my reference for this whole thing. The meanings and the cards all come from there. So I apologize for having left so much confusion. And yeah. I'm out of my slump! Slightly! So be happy? Oh just read then.

Disclaimer- I don't own D.N.Angel

Chapter 3 "X"

- - - - - - - -

Beep Beep Beep! Chika Chika.

As soon as Satoshi walked into his house he heard his fax machine print out a paper.

'What could it be now?' He asked himself as he walked into the den where his Fax machine sat.

He walked over and picked up the paper and began to read.

/Commander Hiwatari,

We just now received news that Dark will be stealing the 'Sakasa Getsuei'

Painting, at 9:30 P.M. tonight.

We'll be waiting for you and your instructions at the Central Art Museum.

-Detective Saehara /

"Damn, I wasn't ready for this. Too late now though." Satoshi then quickly left the house heading to the Central Art museum to begin preparations.

x—x—x—x

"Mom!" Back at the Niwa house Daisuke was yet again irritated with having to find out what he was stealing that night by the lady on the news rather than his mother.

'She always does this..' Daisuke pouted in his head.

"What is it, Dai?" Emiko asked sweetly, completely ignoring the agitation in Daisuke's voice.

"You know what! Why do I have to steal tonight? I had plans!" Daisuke whined as he waited for an answer.

At first there was a small silence. Emiko was a little shocked.

"I didn't send out a warning letter. Did you Dad?" she turned to her father, Daiki.

"Oh my, no. It was not I." He then sipped his tea.

"Than it's an imposter?" Daisuke asked?

"It seems so, comes with the territory after all. Either way, Daisuke you must go steal it before the imposter does! Prove you're the best thief around! Show the imposter whose boss! But yes, now that I think about it what is the art work called?" Emiko went from fierce to sweet just like that.

"Sakasa Getsuei." Daisuke sighed and began walking to his room.

'This'll be a long night..' Daisuke thought as he trudged up the stairs.

'_It'll be fun though, we may get to see the commander, maybe even fight with Blondie_.' Dark smirked.

'Dark, I want this to be quick so in and out ok?'

'_Heh, whatever you say Daisuke. We'll be quick then_.'

x—x—x—x—x

Satoshi stood there in the vacant room where the 'Sakasa Getsuei'' was being displayed.

'Our security is as low as ever' Satoshi thought as he waited.

He could hear the hurried sound of officers scurrying to get into position. All of them thinking this may just be the night they finally caught Dark. And Dark of course was expected to get there any minute now.

Satoshi then walked back into a corner behind a tall statue, hiding nicely in the shadows of it. He then heard a sliding of tiles. It came from the ceiling. There was then a light thud as something hit the tiled floor.

"Ah, there it is. The 'Sakasa Getsuei'. Translation! Inverted Moon, I believe. I also believe we've gotten here before the imposter." Dark chuckled slightly.

He stared at it for a moment. It was a painting that could never be. An illusion really wasn't the word though. It showed a moon rising into the sky above, over what looked like a forest and cliff, but where moonlight should have been there was darkness. As where darkness should have been there was moonlight.

"Kind of twisted. But yeah all the same." He grabbed it. "We beat the imposter and the Commander."

"Not really Dark." Satoshi smirked at the look of surprise on Dark's face.

Satoshi had snuck up behind him slightly as Dark was staring at the painting. They now stood facing each other. There was only five feet really between them.

"Oh, but what did you mean by imposter?" Satoshi asked, slightly curious, as he got ready to spring on Dark with his already equipped handcuffs.

"Oh nothing. Later Hikari, Daisuke says we gotta go. Also do tell Blondie I said hey." Dark then began to dash away.

"Not so fast Dark!" Satoshi ran and lunged at the thief.

Dark dodged him, but just barely.

Satoshi fell to the ground but quickly rolled to get back up but it was too late.

"Until we meet again." Dark then ran quickly and jumped through one of the high windows.

Satoshi watched as Dark flew away, glass now lying on the floor from where Dark had broken the window.

"Damn it, what did he mean by imposter?" Satoshi asked as he stood up dusting himself off. He really wasn't expecting an answer.

But he got one anyway.

"He may have meant me." A cloaked figure now approached Satoshi from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Satoshi asked is a cold tone, standing his ground.

"Oh no one. Just call me X." The cloaked man spoke as if it really didn't matter.

"X? The factor to represent that which is not known. How very..Creative." Satoshi smirked sensing a challenge.

X then chuckled as he lowered his hood.

You could already tell he was a tall man, taller than Satoshi by a few good inches. His hair color was dark and navy blue. His skin was tan, his features were sharp, and his face that had been chuckling had turned cold. But slowly he began to smirk. His dark brown eyes glinting, just like the shattered glass on the floor.

"Allow me to bring you to your knees." He spoke firmly and with confidence.

To say Satoshi was not confused in the least would be a lie. He was and he would admit to this if asked, he was at least a little confused as to why this guy was here. But feeling this and showing this were two different things. And all Satoshi could do was look emotionless, smirk when the time was right, and continue to stand his ground.

As he stood there a thought crossed his mind. 'The card..'

X then charged at Satoshi fists balled up. He made a low uppercut but Satoshi jumped back in time to have it only skin him.

'_Satoshi-sama, let me handle this._' Krad now feeling it was time to intervene spoke up.

'Why? I can handle this, it's not like it will be too hard.' Satoshi then tried to block Krad out again but Krad would not let that happen. Each mental wall that Satoshi would try to put up was easily broken down by his other self.

'_Satoshi-sama, this is no time to be stubborn. I'm sensing something powerful within this man. Something that's strong enough to hurt you, and we can't have that_.' Krad tried to break through and take control but Satoshi stayed in control.

Satoshi jumped back from another punch but this time X quickened his speed and got behind the blue haired boy.

"I'm about to deliver the final blow." He whispered loud enough for Satoshi to hear.

X then kicked Satoshi forward causing him to fall. Satoshi turned over only to see a bright flash. After that there was nothing but excruciating pain.

'_Satoshi-sama!_' Krad yelled into his tamers mind.

'Krad…shut up..' And just like that Satoshi was out.

X laughed. "Come now do you expect me to believe that was all the power you had? Where's that demon I heard so much about? How sad." He looked to the unconscious boy.

"I was hoping for a challenge." He then looked around briefly.

"You wanted a challenge?" A voice called darkly to X.

X turned around his face only showing a small hint of surprise. In front of him was now a tall blond demon with angelic wings. His hair shined in the rising moon's light.

"Ah, so you must be Krad." He chuckled.

Krad just glared at him. "You hurt my Satoshi-sama. I will not let you get away with hurting that which is mine."

"Oh? Well I'm sorry. Just following orders." He mocked. His hands then began to glow with small balls of energy. "I'll bring you down as I did your precious tamer."

'This power…where did he obtain it?' Krad asked only to himself, knowing the only one who could even answer was no longer able to.

X then shot energy ball after energy ball towards Krad. Krad avoided them flying towards the ceiling.

"No you don't!" X then shot another shot towards the ceiling, missing Krad.

"You missed." Krad snickered.

"Foolish demon." X then watched as the ceiling began to crack and fall onto the blond angel.

Krad began to fall with the ceiling unable to flap his wings due to the amount of rubble now on them. He tried to draw another feather, but before he could do that another ball of energy was launched at him, hitting him right on.

"Do you like my power demon? I've had it for a while but it's only been enhanced recently. I have that Mr.Hiwatari fellow to thank for that. You know him do you not?" He watched as the rubble and his target hit the ground.

X then walked over to Krad, who was currently trying to get up off his knees.

"Ah, ah, ah.." X tsked, kicking Krad back down with extreme force. "Just be a good boy and give up."

"How.. How dare you!" Krad pulled out a white feather quickly launching his own bright light into X's unprotected body.

X's eyes went wide as he fell back in pain. "You…You horrible demon!" He then shot one last blast at Krad, causing him and the angel both to pass out.

Krad then quickly receded into the depths of Satoshi's mind to recuperate, leaving Satoshi to lay there unprotected.

There was then a clicking of shoes on the dusty tile. And from the shadows came Mr.Hiwatari, smiling menacingly.

"Everything has gone according to plans. Now all that's left.." His attention then turned to Satoshi's unconscious form.

---------end of chapter 3 "X"

**A/N**: Yay! I'm finished and its only 11:54 P.M! I have time to sleep! Yeah Krad and X had what seemed to be a short battle but it was tough, both had awesome energy's. X was just bad when it came to defense. Anyhow _Satoshi's going to have a dream in the next chapter_! I wonder what'll happen? Mr.Hiwatari's such an evil guy.

So yeah sorry for the late update (its not that late but I was planning it to be by 7/21. I got sidetracked) so yeah Reviews are really nice and I'll reply to them next time. Cuz I'm weird like that!


	4. Twisted Man

**DA9- Yay!** I felt like updating finally! But I'm kind of sad today so this may be a little sad. Maybe not? In other words I'm typing it up from slight scratch! Why I'm sad? It's a short but too long of a story. So if you would like to see Review Replies read on down if not skip that section. Also Please check out my other story if you have time.

* * *

**Review replies!**

_Mousegirlisdabomb_- :O Yay! It's interesting! That's always nice! And yeah here's the update (its kind of late)

_AbyxtofLoki_- Do you realize how awesome your name is? Also Krad will live up to his name very soon! And well I'm gonna take care of that Mr.Hiwatari dude, but how? Not sure! Also irritating character always come back and make you feel better! Like 'Good job, it's about time' kind of thing. Also cliffy's are fun! And standpoint is a good word. Haven't heard it in a while. Also thank you so much for your nice long reviews : 3

_firedragongirl-_ Yes! Mr.Hiwatari is a stupid evil man. No one likes him! Well much…maybe a little? Darn it I confused myself! And yeah updated-ness : 3

_voldysXangel_- yay! Interesting! Very common word for this story. Not that I mind! Also yeah see you like Mr.Hiwatari a little too even though he's bad. Yeah that's understandable. To me he's like one of those 'needed' characters.

_Bowleena_- well—Oh don't tell? Well I won't then. Updated. And Blue popsicles are yummy. I live off of popsicles in the summer.

_Mizuki Hikari_- Well that was to the point but its still a review! Some people just read and don't review and it's mean T.T! So thanks for the review and yes its continued.

_KooriKitsune_- Coolio! That's a fun word. Also thanks.

_RizaMustang_- Caps! Yay! Thank you for saying that its really nice and yeah here it is! Hope you like it.

_MarysMary_- Thanks, I try to make sure that the story only gets better and try to not get too dull. And yeah updated-ness.

Wow that was awesome! People Like my story! I'm so happy! welps this is where the story begins!

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own D.N.Angel. And Shonen-Ai will appear at some point! I'm working on it.

Chapter 4 – "Twisted man"

- - - - - - - - -

Blink.. Blink..

"Where.." The tired bluenette looked around into the dark abyss he was presently standing in. Nothing but darkness stretched out before him just as it was before, just like it was in that dream.

"I see.." Satoshi murmured, figuring it out.

There was then a sudden change. A dim light began to spread behind him. Satoshi spun quickly to face the light. He was then face to face with the silver door. His hand began to approach the door's handle when he heard it again. The shuffling of cards. Satoshi on that note quickly thrust the door open.

And again, he found himself confined in the small room, draped with curtains of velvet, holding a table that had a deck of cards, and of course a singled out card faced down.

Satoshi then began his slow walk to the table. Upon reaching the table, with his hand already reaching out, he pulled the card up anxiously and examined it. Taking in every detail he could of it.

'It's..upside down?' Satoshi thought then quickly flipped it right side up.

'KNIGHT of WANDS' the card read. The picture showed a young man cloaked in armor, riding upon a large horse, crossing what may have been pyramids or mounds in what could be called a deserted region. The knight carried what looked like a stick.

'Is it supposed to be a wand?' Satoshi silently asked himself. He then slipped the card into his shirt pocket, and turned to look for the door. But it was not there.

"Why have I not left yet?" he asked himself searching for any possible exit out of this place.

"That's all you have to ask? Don't you want to know what this card means?" A disembodied voice echoed throughout the room. It was feminine and seemed light-hearted.

Satoshi was a little shocked on the inside but put his emotionless mask on to hide it. He stood there, standing his ground.

"Who are you?" He then coldly asked.

"Well, no need to get serious. I'm no one really. I am a servant of the Tarot cards really. You could call me a guide, a helper, but you may as well just call me Ka-do. So who might you be Querent?(1)"

"You probably already know who I really am" Satoshi said with an icy glare towards the ceiling.

"Well, yes. But its nicer to ask. Any who, do you or do you not want to know about that card which is currently in your shirt pocket?" Ka-do asked.

"Why are you helping me?" Satoshi asked ignoring the question slightly.

"Because! You figured it out last time and this time..Well you need me this time that's why. I do not think you'll have time to look up the cards meaning." Ka-do trailed off.

"…" Satoshi merely nodded allowing her to continue.

"Well! You have just received the Knight of Wands!" Ka-do's voice sounded as if Satoshi had just won the grand prize on a game show. As she said so the card pulled itself out of Satoshi's shirt pocket and levitated in front of him, so he could study it more as she spoke.

"So isn't that awesome! No? Well yeah it isn't. You actually had it reversed.." The card rotated so it was upside down. " Do you know what that means Sato-kun?"

Satoshi answered her voice with another icy cold glare towards the ceiling. "Don't address me like that."

"Sorry.. Anyways! It means different meaning! Yay! Sometimes it's a good thing sometimes bad. In your case..Oh it's bad. 'Rupture, division, interruption, discord.' That's all I've been taught about this card. So yeah not too happy is it?" Ka-do asked the blue haired boy.

"..I suppose not." Satoshi muttered looking at the card. He reached out to it but it flew back and landed onto the table sliding into the deck of cards placed on it and its red velvety cloth.

"Well that's all I can really say for now. Sato-kun—" Satoshi glared towards the voice "Forgive me its just its so easy to call you that! Anyways Sato-kun you must remember this. I will not always be here to help you. It will not always be this easy, but if you are ever in a difficult spot, and if the cards deem it so. I will help you once again. But not always. Sayonara Sato-kun."

Ka-do's voice and presence was now gone, as was the room, and Satoshi's dream.  
—x—x—x—x—x—

Pain..

So much pain..

And Exhaustion.. Lots of Exhaustion..

So weak..

Satoshi groaned fighting back against his will to keep sleeping, he opened his eyes.

He was lying on a cold stone floor, hands cuffed behind him and chained to the wall.

His shirt was torn to shreds, making it cold for him to lie there. He willed his tired body to sit up and lean heavily on the wall. He stared forward towards a heavy wooden door. He probably normally wouldn't be able to see it but the small window behind him let in the full moons glow.

'Where the hell am I?' He asked , annoyance crawling through him. He did not know. And that was as bothersome as it was troublesome.

'_Well Satoshi-sama, I think we're at your 'fathers' house. In one of his little dungeons.. Such a twisted man. He has way too much time on his hands.' _Krad stated, slightly laid back.

'And you're not worried? What if he does something to both of us?' Satoshi asked mentally, emphasizing the word both.

'_Oh I was concerned at first, but then the feeling passed. Panic would not suit you or help us anyways._' Krad replied.

Satoshi groaned. Krad wasn't helping much right now. Satoshi knew though that whatever it was his father was going to do something unforgivable, and Satoshi had to escape at any cost.

Wriggling his arms he pulled as hard as he could to break free, or loosen, from his bindings. This only caused his wrists to begin bleeding and his arms to be sore. Satoshi kept trying though, he had tried to pick the lock but it was too complicated. And as he had tried before, the cuffs were just too tight to pull free from.

_'Satoshi-sama, stop it. We must wait for our chance. Do not tire yourself anymore than you already have_.'

'Krad,--' Satoshi was then cut off in mid thought though by a familiar sound. The clicking of business shoes, in an oh-so-steady walk.

The door in front of Satoshi began to lurch. Then steadily it opened. A small chuckle was then heard.

"Father.." Satoshi sneered.

"My Satoshi, you look well. Enjoying yourself?" Mr.Hiwatari laughed, an evil glint was seen behind his glasses and in his eyes.

"What the hell is it that you plan to do?" Satoshi asked glaring in disgust at his step-dad.

"Oh, nothing. Just collecting a bit of a blood sample. Well not just a bit more like, a good third of your blood. You'll live I'm sure." Mr.Hiwatari then pulled out a dagger and a small jar.

Satoshi's eyes showed a flash of surprise when he saw the jar. He quickly recovered though but scooted back in instinct.

"What for?" Satoshi asked hiding his slight nervousness.

"Oh, just a little division spell." He said waving the dagger casually, walking forward.

"You're going to separate us? You're going to actually attempt to separate Krad and myself?" Satoshi said taken aback.

"Well of course, then I shall finally have control over that demon and I can finally put an end to Dark Mousy and that pesky Niwa boy, and his clan." Mr. Hiwatari crouched down, rather close to Satoshi.

"You look so beautiful when you panic Satoshi. You may not look it, but I can tell on the inside you're slowly beginning to panic."

Satoshi looked away from his captor. Mr.Hiwatari laughed and turned Satoshi to look back at him with force from the dagger. Leaving a small cut on Satoshi's face.

'_Satoshi-sama, I advise you to let me out._' Krad sounded stern.

As much as Satoshi hated it, he agreed. Krad would definitely be able to get them out of here, even if he was slightly weakened. Satoshi complied only to be shocked with a magical force.

"Heh, did you think I would really let that demon take over? I went all out on this one. Magic repelling chains, a door infused with a strong magical barrier, the works. " Mr. Hiwatari laughed.

'_Damn him..._' Krad hissed.

"You're twisted.." Satoshi spat out glaring at the man in front of him.

"Twisted? Well maybe so. Non-the less, my dear step-son, Let us begin." Mr.Hiwatari grinned a devil like grin and began slashing Satoshi. First across the chest. He collected the blood into the jar and then began in a new area, down his arm. Then a slice near the neck, not too close to any vital points but it spilled a lot of blood to fill the jar to halfway.

Satoshi held back his screams as long as he could but he couldn't help it when it came to the fourth cut which was a stab in his leg. Satoshi let out a scream and a small yelp of pain afterwards when his twisted 'father' forced more blood out.

When it was all over, Satoshi was weak, very tired, and on the verge of passing out but he struggled to stay awake and hold on.

Mr.Hiwatari smiled at his work. His 'son' was leaning heavily on the wall just as he was when he first came in, only now he was much more tired, and in even worse shape. And of course the blood.

Mr.Hiwatari tried not to let any blood be wasted but he couldn't help it that blood ran more freely than he thought. Satoshi wounds had dried now though. Which meant the bleeding was stopped enough to keep him living.

'Maybe I should bandage him? Or at least have one of my little servants do it…Nah.' Mr.Hiwatari grinned looking down at the small jar. "Now onto the division." He said chuckling to himself.

---------------- End of chapter 4 "Twisted Man"

(1) Querent- The one who the Tarot card is for. (In this case Satoshi)

DA9- So did you all like it?

Krad- You hurt Satoshi-sama…

DA9- Well yes…but it needed the Angst! And I kept it in the T zone I think. Anyways Krad what were you doing during this time of Satoshi's pain?

Krad- well I was and still am plotting the death of a certain someone. It could be you.

DA9- T.T; well that's nice. Anyways Read and Review! I'm tired!

Krad- Yes Review, she stayed up till 3:30 A.M writing this.


	5. Division and Discord

**DA9**- Hey guess what day it is! SPARKLE DAY! Its the day to be happy! And be yourself and all that stuff. So yeah me and my friends made this day up, it's on the 20th of every month. It comes from Gravitation when Ryuichi told Shuichi to Sparkle. That was soo cute! So "Sparkle Shuichi! Sparkle!"  
-----------------------------------  
Disclaimer- I do not own D.N.Angel. And Shonen-Ai will appear in the next chapter! So you know. It'll happen.

Chapter 5 – "Division and discord "  
----------------------

Crackle. Crackle. Pop!

"Heh, now is the time." Mr.Hiwatari was now standing in a deeper dungeon, surrounded by stoned walls, with the moonlight coming in from a small opening in the ceiling that was barred. He wore a red rob, his hood down letting the moonlight shine onto him, creating a shadow on his face.

The small fire in front of him crackled and popped. Below that fire was what you could call an alchemic circle, inscribed with foreign words. Now on top of the fire, above it really, was a small black basin. The basin was held up by a metal carrier that stood around the fire with three long legs.

Mr.Hiwatari smiled his usual twisted smile. The smile that said he was doing something unforgivable, and the very thought of it thrilled him.

-x—x—x—x

'_Satoshi-sama! Answer me!' _Krad yelled into Satoshi's mind worried and almost in a panic. He had been keeping his cool for a while but after 15 minutes and no response what-so-ever Krad began to worry.

Satoshi had been silent ever since Mr.Hiwatari left. His blood was now dried completely and flaked off at points. It stung though, the pain was constantly there and throbbing. He was so sore. He just wanted to pass out but Krad kept him awake this whole time.

Ignoring Krad wasn't helping though, it just made his head ache, just as much as his body did.

"Yes Krad. I am here. Now please stop yelling." Satoshi muttered outwardly trying to sound annoyed but it came out tired.

'_Satoshi-sama, I'm relieved. I thought you had passed out or something similar._' Krad said, smiling he then spoke again. '_But of course, my everything is much too strong to pass out from this.'_

Satoshi groaned slightly, annoyed that Krad could be talking like that at a time like this.

'Krad..'

'_Yes, Satoshi-sama?_' Krad asked, Satoshi almost thought he heard seduction in his voice. He shuddered at the thought.

'Shut up..'

'_Satoshi-sama, you're so cold. Why do you continue to push me away when I love you so much?_' Krad asked with mock sadness.

'Why the hell would a demon like you ever love anything?' Satoshi asked, knowing that Krad would tell him the usual.

You are _perfec_t.

You are _my answer to everything_.

You are _my everything_.

You are _mine._

But no nothing came.

'Krad?' Satoshi asked questionly.

No response. Satoshi heard and felt nothing. But that changed all too soon. Burning pain began shooting through his whole body, mind and soul. As if something was tearing him apart on the inside, cutting him in half.

"KRAD!"

-x—x—x—x

Mr.Hiwatari stood there watching the moon until it began to draw near the fire.

"It's time to begin." He murmured smiling.

He turned to the small table beside him. Picking up one of the small jars, he began dumping its contents into the basin watching them sizzle slightly as they fell upon the burning surface.

"First, the ashes of artworks made by the Hikari clan. Terminated and burnt with time." He watched as the remainder fell onto the basin before grabbing the second jar.

"Next, a personal touch. A white feather, taken from the demonic angel himself." He dropped the feather and watched it burn up and singe its way to the core.

Mr.Hiwatri watched as the moon drew even closer now slightly on the basin.

"And finally, the best part of all. The excess blood of the tamer, who holds the said angel." He grabbed the jar holding Satoshi's blood and poured it out slowly enjoying this far too much. He let it simmer and then it happened. The moon was finally coming onto the basin completely.

"And now as the moon draws near, I must speak the spell of division…"

The moon now enveloped the basin. Mr.Hiwatari clamped his hands together praying with his index finger and thumb sticking up.

"Hanasu kono oni douyou tenshi kara are izure ki-pu honnin!" (1)

The plate then began to shake, and simmer. The alchemic circle beneath it began to glow shooting light out from within itself. The moon that was shining down began to shine brighter upon the basin. The fire then whooshed up, enveloping the basin for a short period.

Mr.Hiwatari stumbled back and fell, surprised by the sudden rise, but he continued watching all the same. As excited as a little kid watching the Christmas tree light up for the first time.

The ashes and blood then rose up coming together, mixing themselves into a form. That said form then grew and grew. It shaped itself into a tall human man, with long blond hair that shined in the moonlight, and fair skin that sparkled. His body was toned and well built. Overall this man, he was beautiful. His figure shined bright levitating but soon after this process he fell as the fire was put out.

Mr.Hiwatri looked on with glee but noticed his new servant had no clothing. He walked swiftly over to the back of the room and pulled out the prepared garments from the wooden chest. He walked over to the blond man and handed him the clothes.

Golden eyes opened with confusion. He saw the clothes and he took them. He cared not at the time for who had handed them to him. The blond man then stood up putting the white boxers he received on first. He noticed the boxers had a purple trimming.

'So..they're personalized are they.' the man stated to himself, still very out of it.

He then pulled on the white pants, which had purple and gold trimmings. His pockets lined with similar colors but had a fancier edge to them. His shirt was short sleeved and just plain white, outlined with only purple. And of course, his long coat. It was white with a very small silver outline, than purple than yellow, which burst out slightly in corners. The cuffs of his coat held silver printed crosses, giving it the touch his plain outfit needed.

He buttoned up his coat halfway down so that his legs were what showed the most. He slipped on his shoes soon after, which were also white and had cross's embroidered on them, in a silvery threaded material.

The blond man than pulled his hair back and clamped a silver band with a large cross onto it.

Adjusting his white gloves, which also held the sign of a cross on them, he gathered his bearings.

'So, that twisted man pulled it off. He really separated me from Satoshi-sama. Well, this matters not. That man hurt my everything in a way only I am allowed to. He will be punished by my hands.' Knowing this Krad turned to face the other man in the room.

He then came face to face with the twisted Mr.Hiwatari. They smiled at each other, hate etched into Krad's smile, as there was malice in Mr.Hiwatari's.

"Well, as you can see my precious servant, I , your creator, have brought you to life." Mr.Hiwatari tried to sound superior.

"Well, as you will see my new toy, I, your demise, am going to bring you so much pain it'll make you regret ever touching that which is mine." Krad smiled and then his face turned dark, preparing to attack.

"Ah ah ah." Mr.Hiwatari tsked. And pulled out a small remote. "Do anything to me and I will terminate Satoshi's life in a very brutal way, punks on the street will now do anything to get money nowadays. Assault, torture, murder, maybe even rape... I told them to have fun so I'm not too sure what they'll do if I give them the go ahead."

Krad's eyes flickered slightly with a small hint of fear. Fear for his everything's well being. Fear for what if they did get to him, and if they did would they really…rape him? Krad's flicker was only for a moment and then it was gone. Now replaced with fiery rage.

"I have confidence in my abilities. I will never forgive you nor will I let you hurt that which is mine." Krad said anger in his voice.

"Oh you do, do you?" Mr.Hiwatari laughed. "Well then why don't we ensure his safety? Do what I ask you to and I will let him go if you do well."

"I do not take orders." Krad growled.

"Oh but you will. You will if it ensures nothing will happen to Satoshi." Mr.Hiwatari laughed juggling the remote back and forth in his hands. "Now do what I say demon, you are worthless to me otherwise."

"Worthless to you? Do you have any idea who you are speaking to?" Rage was enveloping Krad. He couldn't stand this guy anymore.

Krad pulled out a feather and threw it jumping back, setting off an explosion where Mr.Hiwatari stood. Krad then ran forward grabbing a nearby dagger and he began brutally assaulting the twisted man.

'He hurt that which is mine.'

Slash. Blood spilled out from Mr.Hiwatari's shoulder.

'He threatened me and my everything.'

Stab. Blood spilled out from the twisted mans side.

'He hurt my Satoshi-sama in a way I can never forgive him!'

Rip. Krad by now tore the annoying mans chest open and watched as blood spilled out over his already red robe. Krad could feel the blood that got splashed onto him begin soaking in.

"You…demon.." With the last of his strength Mr.Hiwatari reached down onto his pants pocked and let his hand fall pressing the remotes button.

Krad stared wondering what he just did. Then something clicked. As Mr.Hiwatari slid off into death Krad rummaged his pocket and pulled out the now flashing remote control.

"If anything happens before I get there..I swear I'll kill every one of them." Krad growled getting up and running out of the room.

All that was left in the room was a bloody Mr.Hiwatari. Lying in a puddle of his own blood. Eyes wide open looking out through his cracked glasses with a dead glazed over look. And that is where he will stay until further notice..

**--------------------**End of Chapter 5 "Division and discord"

"Divide this demon like angel from that which keeps him" (1)

Also last chapter! _Ka-do_ means _Card _

--Now my side chat--

DA9- wow, I'm sad I didn't get to the Shonen-Ai. Overall though I'm happy with how it turned out. I apologize for the damn clothes description. I really just wanna say 'his usual attire' or something even lazier 'similar to what he wore in the anime and manga' but no. I have to describe it so I am sorry about making you read that.

Krad- (evil grin) I like this chapter. I killed that Hiwatari guy finally.

DA9- yeah I liked that too. Also aren't you wondering what'll happen next?

Krad- Satoshi will not get raped. (evil eyes) They're only 'punks' after all.

DA9- you don't know that.

Krad-…I hate you.

DA9- so on a final note well,_ look to my profile whenever you want to know when I'm going to update next_. I update it often for that reason. Also the reason I was sad last chapter was cuz my childhood buddy is moving far away! To Virginia! I'm so sad.. He was my first friend when I moved here… (sobs)

Krad- You're pathetic.

DA9- AM NOT! **_Read and Review!_**


	6. Rock, Paper, Scissors

**DA9- **I am so late but I do feel better. I had the flu and then my voice was gone for a while and yeah. Also my sister gave birth on Saturday so I was busy visiting them too so yeah (My nephew is adorable!). Sorry again for being late!

Also public thank you to--

AbyxtOfLoki

_Kasumi Hikaru_

_KooriKitsune_

_Kenshinlover019_

_Bowleena_

_Yami Maleci _

_Kaira-chan 15_

_The Oblivious Captain Anna_

_GenIsis _

You're all awesome and deserve cookies for reviewing since it's nice to take time and type up a review! So thank you! –Throws cookies to the people that reviewed last chapter-

And to those who may have forgot or didn't have time please try to review this time! It's really nice!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Warning— small Shonen-Ai,. It will increase though. Don't like don't read. Also Mild language.

------------------------Chapter 6 "Rock, Paper, Scissors "

Creak. Step, step, step.

Satoshi's head hurt at first, when Krad seemed no longer with him, but the pain was gone now. After a while he just felt sick, but right now he felt curious. Curious as to who just entered the room. Satoshi steadily opened his eyes.

"Who.." Satoshi muttered as he turned his face upward to stare at the three new strangers.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" One said.

"Whoever it is looks pretty messed up." Another voice said.

"Even messed up though he looks pretty delicate and thin, like a caged bird. Or better yet like a vulnerable girl." The last figure cackled as he finished his sentence.

Satoshi stared coldly at the intruders as they stepped into the moonlight. They all, as Satoshi thought, looked like your typical punks, or goths. Well actually, Satoshi didn't know really, he didn't normally label people like that.

They all had unnatural hair color though, dark clothing, and of course chains on all their pants. There were also piercings on each of their faces and tattoos running up and down their arms and peeking from their necks. The first two were pretty tall and muscular the last looked short and a little timid.

"Who the hell are you three?" Satoshi asked glaring as hard as he could. He gently pulled at his chains, angry that they were still holding him.

"That's not very nice. Asking us our names when we haven't even asked for yours. Not like we care though. You may call me Master and the other two fellows over there, you can call Tony and Zack." The first guy said.

"What the hell Alex? Master? Where do you get this kinda crap?" Tony asked chuckling as he pushed back his hair.

"Shut up, Tony." Alex snarled, and then shouted. "Zack close the door!"

The slightly shorter of three with greasy hair complied and closed the door.

"We came here to have a good time and to earn our moneys worth right? So that's what we're gonna do." Alex said smiling manically.

At that moment Satoshi saw a hint of his stepfather in him.

"Did my 'father' send you?" Satoshi asked, the only expression that could be found on his face at that moment was anger.

"That guy was your father? Seriously? Dude, that's messed up." Zack said walking over to stand by Alex, laughing softly. "It really must suck to be you."

"I'm getting tired of this lets hurry up and beat this kid, we can have fun at the end when he's whipped to the point of breaking." Alex's lip ring shined in the moonlight as he walked over.

"Are you really planning to go that far? You're twisted you know that Alex? No doubt." Tony laughed.

They all began walking over now, Zack picked up a loose chain from the floor, Alex flexed his arms and Tony pulled out a switchblade.

Satoshi saw them coming, he knew what was about to happen. He did not close his eyes though. He kept his cold stare on all of them, he was not afraid of them. How could he be? He was forever used to not letting any emotions escape him.

As the boys began ripping his skin away, sending even more burning injuries to his body's core, Satoshi couldn't help but think to himself..

'That which does not kill me can only make me stronger.'

x—x—x—x

Clip clop clip. Slide.

"Satoshi-sama!" A worried voice called out. The source was now skidding to a halt to begin running down a new passage way.

Krad had been looking for over ten minutes now, and there was still no trace of where his everything was locked up.

Running even faster, Krad decided to take a sharp turn. That sharp turn let him down a dark passageway, which ended up having no outlet.

Krad stared at the stonewall, "Dead end.." was all he could really say.

The blond then made a fist and sharply hit the wall with all his might and then growled in frustration.

"Why?.." He asked.

Debris from the dent he had made in the wall slowly began to fall.

'…punks on the street will now do anything to get money nowadays. Assault, torture, murder, maybe even rape...' Mr.Hiwatari's voice echoed through Krad's head.

"It's probably not as bad as I think. I know Satohi-sama better than anyone; he is strong enough to fend for himself. I know he is…." Krad said but wandered off into more thoughts.

'What if, Satoshi-sama is still restrained? What if he's lost too much blood?' Krad's mind raced with questions.

He had never worried before about his everything's being because he was always with him. No matter where Satoshi went Krad knew what was going on. This was the very first time Krad has ever had to worry about anyone, or anything for that matter.

He punched the wall again. Not knowing what was happening to Satoshi at this very moment was beginning to get to Krad.

"Satoshi-sama.." Krad growled, pushing away from the wall, steadying himself to continue searching for Satoshi.

As Krad began to turn though he heard something. It was a rattling sound and laughing voices, ad it was coming from the other side of the wall..

x—x—x—x—x—x

"A little more guys!" Alex yelled out a twisted look glazing over his eyes as he watched Satoshi lying on the ground shaking slightly from blood deprivation.

Zack took one last swing and cracked Satoshi on his shoulder with the heavy metal chain. Satoshi in return let out a small protest in pain.

"Hey, did you hear that? The little guy made a sound…I think he's ready." Tony said grinning lecherously.

"Yeah, you're right. Okay we all know what to do." Alex said as he walked over to gather with Tony and Zack.

Satoshi curled up a little in hope of a small defense. His attention then turned to what they were now doing.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

Zack pulled out paper, as did Tony. Alex smiled, he had chosen scissors.

"Alright, I get to go first."

Satoshi's eyes widened slightly.

'They decided over this by a simple game? My body is given to the victor of…'rock, paper, scissors'? Gods, somehow this makes me feel pathetic…' Satoshi watched as Alex licked his lips as he began walking forward.

"Come 'ere pretty boy." He said as he took off his shirt and pounced on the slightly smaller bluenette.

Satoshi let out a small whimper, he was sore, tired, and he just wanted this to be over with. He would actually have preferred this to not happen at all, but the way it was going no one could reach him now.

Alex soon began working over Satoshi, hands being where they shouldn't be, and his tongue searching around in Satoshi's mouth in a way that was completely new to him. This whole thing was wrong. None of this was right.

The worst part was Satoshi could do nothing to fight back, Alex had pinned him down and the shackles were still restraining him. Even if he wasn't pinned or shackled though he wouldn't have much strength left to resist.

"Hey Alex, your turns almost over" One of the two other guys called over pointing at his watch.

"Yeah, yeah.." Alex murmured and then leaned forward, whispering into Satoshi's ear. "Well I suppose we'll have to hurry up and get to the best part now won't we?"

Satoshi didn't like where this was going, and silently made a decision that now would be a good time to pass out and give in to the darkness that had been calling him.

He watched vaguely as Alex began unbuttoning his pants. This was interrupted though by a loud noise coming from down the corridor.

"What the f—" Alex was cut off by a loud shout and rushing footsteps.

"Satoshi-sama!"

"Krad?" Satoshi whispered in question.

There was a loud smash and a high-pitched crack as the door to Satoshi's keep was broken and smashed through.

Satoshi looked over towards him. In the moonlight, with his long blond hair and flowing white clothing stood the one and only Krad, looking as angelic as ever.

Golden cat-like eyes quickly scanned the room. Krad than took in the whole scene, a rising flame of anger and rage welled up within him.

He saw _his _Satoshi lying on the stone floor, bloody and worn, and Krad could tell filthy imperfect hands had touched him in a way only Krad would ever be allowed to.

Krad easily spotted the culprit of this crime, narrowing his eyes upon him.

"You.." the angelic demon said in a low growl, facing Alex who was trying now to slowly inch away.

"You touched him, didn't you?" Krad had a very dark look in his eyes now as he began walking towards Alex and the other two adolescents.

Alex, Tony and Zack were now up against a wall. All frightened by their new opponent who seemed to be obviously stronger. Alex though regained his composure and tried putting on a confident attitude.

"Yeah, and who might you be, stranger?" Alex took a step forward trying to keep eye contact with the other man.

"Who might I be you dare ask?" Krad's eyes were hidden now and he was grinning maliciously at the very thought of answering this.

"Yeah. Who the hell are you and what gives you the right—" Alex then began gagging.

Krad had swiftly picked Alex up by the neck and was now holding him there as he continued to grin maliciously.

"You filthy human scum. Did you really believe I would tell you?" Krad tightened his grip as Alex began clawing for freedom. Zack and Tony were already gone by now. "Now that we've cleared that up, it's time for you to atone for your sin."

Alex's eyes grew wide with fear. "I'm..s..sorry!.." He chocked out.

"Do you really think it's that easy?" Krad released the younger man from his grip and soon after there was a terrible scream.

Satoshi cringed as he saw the blood spatter out and the dead body fall. The deed was done and now it was just him and Krad.

Satoshi struggled to sit up as Krad approached him but failed and ended up falling slightly onto the stone again causing him to hiss in pain.

There was then a clicking noise and Satoshi felt the weight of the shackles that held him being lifted, along with himself.

"Krad.." Satoshi whispered out again in a weary voice.

"Shh.." Krad cooed holding Satoshi tightly as he walked out of the room. "Go to sleep, Satoshi-sama."

The words Krad spoke though fell deaf upon the younger ones ears, for Satoshi was already asleep.

-------------------- End of Chapter 6 "Rock Paper Scissors"

--Now my side chat--

DA9- Oh god… that chapter really really sucked. (Sobs) I'm sorry everyone, I didn't know how to write at some points so its all jumbled!

Krad- at least it's up.

DA9- It doesn't matter! Not if it's bad. Oh what if I lose all you precious reviewers to this chapter! I hope it wasn't as bad as I thought, because seriously I have no time lately.

Krad- You're merely lazy.

DA9- maybe.. But I had to make up a lot of Homework from being sick, then Nolan was born and then I have a bunch of tests. Also I am still really sorry this was late and stuff! And F.Y.I. for all readers this side chat thing is with my muses. Krad is the dominant one most of the time. Ok get into that later. Well I'll leave this with Krad now.

Krad- **Review**. And don't forget to check the profile page for update info


	7. Healing

**DA9**- Ok I'm a day late. Oh well. Sorry it's just, well at least its not a week late and this is a quick update so yeah. I got distracted by Zelda…Majora's mask…stone temple..Ok moving on!

* * *

It's Cookie time! –Throws cookies- 

Krystina Black

OshayO

AbyxtOfLoki

Bowleena

Kaira-chan15

Weinerdog of Death and Doom

The Oblivious Captain Anna

GenIsis

Kasumi Hikaru

You guys are awesome for reviewing last chapter so again, that was my public thanks.

If you did not review last chapter…well review this time ok i.i -puppy eyes- if you don't then no cookie for you!

(Also I can't hand out nameless cookies, that be wrong! So leave a review in your name and stuff.)

* * *

Disclaimer- You do realize what this is right? Fan Fiction . net! As in 'Fanfics'! As in fictional stories written by the fans! Not the author, so of course I do not have any rights to D.N.Angel. 

Warnings- Shonen-ai, and that's basically it.

--------------------------Chapter 7 "Healing"

"…" Satoshi slowly opened his eyes and blinked.

'Not again.' The bluenette thought as he looked around. It was dark, it was endless, it was another dream.

Satoshi pulled himself up and absently noticed that he was completely unharmed in this world. All his injuries prior to this were not there. Satoshi was slightly thankful of this.

Walking along Satoshi waited for the door to show itself, and sure enough it did. Like always he was drawn to the silver enchanted door. Pushing it open the sound of cards shuffling filled his ears and stopped as soon as he walked inside. The door then disappeared.

"Ka-do?" Satoshi waited for a response but there was none.

"Good to know I'm not in grave danger, or a 'difficult spot'.." He muttered walking up to the red clothed table, his eyes fixating onto the already drawn card.

'Hope for the best..' He thought pulling the card up and examining it.

"Well this is different." He stated looking at the card.

The card was like the last one he pulled prior to this one, reversed.

Satoshi frowned at this.

The card showed a tall man looking from, what seemed to be, a battlemented roof over sea and shore. He was holding a red globe in his right hand and a staff in his left that rested on the battlement. Another staff was fixed in a ring. There was also a rose, cross, and lily imprint on the side of the battlements wall to the left. At the top of the card was a roman numeral two.

Satoshi studied the card further and realized the staff's must have been wands, similar to that which the night was carrying in the other card from before.

"So it's the two of wands then?" He asked. Again Ka-do didn't answer.

Satoshi, with an annoyed look, set the card back onto the table and as he expected the room began to swirl and blur. Now it was gone as was he from the world he could only describe as a dream.

x—x—x—x—x—x

Pain.

Burning pain running through him to his very core.

It all rushed at him but then slowly dimmed to a dull annoying sting.

Satoshi stirred slightly, turning to a side that hurt less than the other .He slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a familiar place. He was in his room, back at his house, lying on his bed.

Satoshi groaned and closed his eyes in pain. Curling himself a little for warmth, he noticed some of his wounds were still not properly bandaged. As if someone was in a rush. The bluenette than turned to his clock.

5:45 a.m.

'No wonder it's still a little dark out..' He then came to terms with what he had to do and began rolling over to get out of his bed.

He now had one foot on the floor and was about to bring the other one down to when his door opened and a voice spoke out.

"What do you think you're doing? Eh, Satoshi-sama?"

Satoshi's eye's widened.

"Krad!" He spoke out in disbelief. Caught off-guard he fell off his bed and onto the floor still staring at the golden haired man in front of him.

"Why so surprised to see me? Do you not remember the events that took place a mere 4 hours or so ago?" Krad said smirking slightly as he walked over to his everything.

Satoshi began scrambling back but then let out a sharp yelp of pain. His shoulder was throbbing horribly.

'Why? What happened? Only Four hours ago?' Satoshi's mind began running fast. There was the jar, his blood, his stepfather, the pain when he no longer felt Krad, the punks, the chain that had cracked his shoulder, then there was Krad coming to the rescue..

Satoshi now remembered everything.

"Satoshi-sama?" a seductive voice was now purring in his ear, bringing Satoshi away from his thoughts and back to reality.

Reality being that Krad was leaning over Satoshi, hands on either side of the smaller male and his face now mere inches away from the other.

"No!" Satoshi exclaimed pushing the older one away from him.

Krad eased back watching as Satoshi hissed in pain from exerting his shoulder again.

"Careful my everything. Your wounds have not been tended to fully. See you were dreaming so peacefully I did not want to disturb you." Krad said smiling a little mockingly.

Satoshi glared and pulled himself up. "That's exactly why I got up so I could treat these myself."

Satoshi then walked over into the hallway and made his way to the bathroom, once there he began pulling out bandages and alcohol and other related things. Krad watched him.

"Satoshi, shouldn't I be doing that? You're in no condition-" Krad was cut off by a cold answer.

"I don't need you."

Krad almost felt hurt by this answer but he ignored it. Satoshi still wasn't used to his presence.

The annoyed Satoshi now began pulling off the nightshirt Krad had slipped on him earlier. His curse watched as Satoshi tore off some of his dried wounds and watched as the blood began pouring freely again. Satoshi cringed for a moment and then began washing them off with a cloth.

"Satoshi-sama, please let me-"

"I said I didn't need you Krad and I meant it!" Satoshi barked at him.

The older man was not fazed though. In fact he soon began to grow irritated with the stubborn boy in front of him.

"Satoshi.."

"What Krad?" Satoshi asked annoyed and irritated. Two hands shot around Satoshi's chest and pulled him back onto a stronger mans frame.

Krad, taking the cloth from his once tamer's hands, began washing the wounds. "I will not allow you to over use what little energy you already have. You are mine, and I cannot allow you to act this way."

Satoshi looked back into Krad's golden cat-like eyes, they showed concern and his seriousness. The younger boy wiggled a little to see if there was any chance he could break free from this, but Krad held him still as he continued washing the blood off of Satoshi.

"Where's the anti-biotic?" Krad asked, pausing in his task. Satoshi sighed and handed it to him. Krad smiled slightly. "Does this mean you've come to terms with being mine forever?" the blond asked, a small hint of mockery was laced in his voice.

"No, I'm merely accepting that I can't get rid of you at this point in time and that I may as well get along with you. For now." Satoshi stated flatly.

Krad sighed and mumbled. "You're much nicer to me asleep than awake, like you were earlier." He dabbed the alcohol onto the cloth and placed it on Satoshi's open wounds, one by one.

Satoshi hissed, then something clicked in the back of his head. He remembered the dream he had just had. 'Two of wands, two of wands, two of wands' he repeated over and over in his head.

"I have to look into that later when I can. These cards might prove useful later on." Satoshi mumbled to himself without noticing he said it out loud.

"Look into what?" Krad asked stopping in his task.

"Nothing. Are you done yet?" Satoshi shot back coldly, attempting to get up.

"Almost, and after this. Well it'll be a surprise." Krad laughed to himself now bandaging the wounds.

'I don't like the sound of that..'

---------------End of chapter 7 "Healing"

—side chat!—

DA9- whoa..It's like the afternoon..

Krad- it's 6:30, that is what normal people call the 'evening'

DA9- still this is the first update that's not after 8 at least! Yeah ok. Well hope you guys liked this fluff or semi fluff or whatever you would label it as, I just hope you guys liked it. Fast update to apologize for chapter 6 being late. Now then I'm off!

Krad- to do homework you left at school?

DA9- No…yes.. I remember it well enough though! Bye people!

Krad- Review if you want a cookie… And of course check the profile page for updates.


	8. Urgent

**DA9**- So..I disappeared for a while.. Initially it was because of a serious relationship that was cut abrupt and broke my heart. But it's been a long while and now it's better. It doesn't help that I still love the guy and he's always holding onto me when he gets the chance. Complicated, and yea so..

Very sorry for the long wait. Not sure if you guys minded or not but anyways enjoy. [And review otherwise I'll have no confidence in myself!)

* * *

It's Cookie time!! –Throws cookies- 

OshayO

AbyxtOfLoki

The Oblivious Captain Anna

Bowleena

Weinerdog of Death and Doom 

Kaira-chan15

Kasumi Hikaru

Firedragongirl 

Renakesu (-glomps-)

firedragongirl (whoa like you did it twice oO; so that's another cookie. Also thank you for doing that. I wrote my first third of the chapter because I got reminded.)

-Bista-

Phantom Yuki

Satoshi Oki

InsaneTrio

Kazeni (so very true.. I have not updated in over a year almost now) 

---------

[look at all those new people!!)

I am sorry I can't really reply to these properly!! I know I had all the time in the world but please understand I'm out of it.

* * *

So far in the story (cuz I know a bunch may have forgotten):_ Satoshi's fully separated from Krad now thanks to his stepfather (who is now dead it seems) and he doesn't know what to do. He's decided to put up with Krad by letting him help with his wounds (from both the beating and the separation). _

_Also in Satoshi's most recent dream he received an inverted 2 of wands it seems and he has yet to know it's meaning. As for Krad, well he's planning something as always and Satoshi doesn't like the sound of it._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for the fanfiction idea itself

Warnings- Little cussing.

--------------------------Chapter 8 " Urgent"

Tap tap tap tap.

The sounds of someone typing could be clearly heard throughout the halls of the Hiwatari household.

It was late in the day, the sun was beginning to go down and night was beckoning the earth. Satoshi, the one typing of course, was actually not where he was supposed to be. He was supposed to be in bed 'resting' and all that as Krad went out to run some 'errands'.

"Errands my ass.." Satoshi said to himself. He knew better. Krad was probably up to something as usual. He had left a while ago when he thought Satoshi was asleep after the whole bandaging session. He thought back on that remembering slightly how Krad said something was going to be a surprise. Satoshi really wasn't looking forward to that, for now he was busy though. Busy with his search.

Crystal blue eyes scanned the multiple pages and images. The two of wands seemed to be quite a card. Satoshi knew what he was looking for though so he avoided all other strange decks until he found one that seemed most familiar, the Rider-Waite Tarot deck.

"This is it.." He mumbled, browsing the cards. They were the same as the ones in his dream. The pictures matched perfectly.

Satoshi knew that if he wanted to understand the real meaning of the cards he should go to their exact source of interpretation, in other words no rip-off decks like the 'Forest of Fairies' or any of that. No, oh no, Satoshi had longed figured out during this search that a lot of decks interpret the cards quite differently. Therefore he had to find a perfect match.

The current deck he was looking at was 'The Rider Tarot Deck' also called at times 'The Rider-Waite Tarot Deck'. The name had come from the person who interpreted it and all that.

Scrolling through Satoshi found exactly what he was looking for, the two of Wands. It had been lying among the 'Lesser Arcana'.

Clicking on it only made Satoshi's anticipation grow though causing him to quickly scan over the page.

"Meaning…meaning… I don't care about how nice the art is I just want the meaning!.." Satoshi mumbled frustrated that he couldn't find the meaning of the card on the screen. During this time his insistent phone began to ring, Satoshi ignored it though, he felt much too focused on the task at hand to get up and answer it. He was sure whoever it was could wait anyway.

He then noticed the –CLICK HERE FOR MEANING— button stored directly below the card's picture.

'How could I have missed that..' he thought wearily as he double-clicked the hyperlink.

The page read as follows:

'_Divinatory Meaning: Between the alternative readings there is no marriage possible, on the one hand, riches fortune, magnificence. And on the other, physical suffering, disease, chagrin, sadness—'_

'Wait..' Satoshi thought as he read down a little more. He eventually found what he had suspicion of being there: Reversed Meaning.

His card had been inverted after all so why waste time learning about the divinatory when he needed reversed.

'_Reversed: Surprise, wonder, enchantment, emotion, trouble, fear.'_

'That was short..'

He quickly wrote down the meaning and site on a small piece of paper and folded it into his pocket. Just then the fax began to buzz.

The blunette idly turned in his swivel chair to face the fax machine buzzing not to far from him on the right side of the desk where his laptop sat. He quickly favorited the site just to be on the safe side in case he lost his paper, and then closed his browser and laptop, getting up to grab what was now laying in the fax's tray.

/Commander Hiwatari,

URGENT NEWS

We have reason to believe Dark is in the act of stealing the 'Captors Jewel'.

We need you down at the Central Art Museum A.S.A.P.

-Detective Saehara /

Pivoting on his foot Satoshi quickly ran out of the den room towards the front door.  
Satoshi found it odd that they had faxed him something urgent. Usually they call if it's 'URGENT'. He then supposed that was probably them calling earlier then, now regretting his choice of not picking up the phone.

Slipping on his shoes was the only thing he actually had time to do. He had to get there as soon as possible, even if it meant going down there with his black pajama pants and a dark blue bed shirt.

He could already feel his body protesting as he ran out the door. It hurt to move, even more to run and he didn't really enjoy being called back into work when he had even called in sick for the few times in his life.

Running a little ways eventually stopping at a street corner he signaled for a cab. As he did so he shivered realizing he forgot his jacket back at the house amidst the rush. And a cold front had just passed through town.

He couldn't go back now though because the whole reason he left so soon and was doing all this was because this was urgent, and the act was taking place right now. He had no time to waste. Dealing with the cold was nothing if it meant trying to catch Dark without having Krad pestering him in the back of his mind for out.

Satoshi felt uneasy as he climbed into the cab and instructed the driver to take him to the museum. Not about being in the cab though, about the night ahead of him. And how unusual this all was, he didn't hear anything on the news earlier about a warning letter from Dark, and he doubted Dark would forget about sending one out. Also what would Dark want with the Captors Jewel? Sure, the Hikari crafted it, instilled magical powers upon it, but none that he would want or need to be too concerned about...

Now that he thought about it he actually couldn't remember what powers it possessed. Satoshi tried to remember but he just couldn't. Satoshi then just leaned over and rested his head slightly on the window as he looked out.

One last thought plagued his mind though as he rode off…

"Where's Krad?"

--------------------------------------End of Chapter 8 "Urgent"

--side chat--

DA9- Oh my god!

Krad- Oh my god what?

DA9- I did it! I actually finished this chapter! It's amazing! I never thought I'd be able to.. Also it's incredibly short I just now realize and I am sooo sorry about that! The next will be longer!

Krad- Good Job -sarcasm-, also too bad you're 9 months too late. You've probably lost all readers by now. And their faith in you is completely gone.

DA9- What ;-; ?? I didn't think it was too bad. They probably have lots too read so I thought I was kinda helping. Please readers don't leave me! Reviewers especially!! I still have cookies!

Krad- You should explain yourself too for being so late.

DA9- I blame Jon as the original cause. Then school. Then Life.. Then myself

Krad- You have no one to blame but yourself.

DA9- Shut up! -sobs- just do your ending thing.

Krad- The things I do for you.. **Please Leave a review** [it raises her confidence and inspiration) and check the profile for updation estimates.


End file.
